The present invention relates to fasteners, particularly fasteners for securing together two overlying plate members, typically an inner panel and an outer panel.
For fastening together such overlying plate members, the prior art has provided quarter-turn fasteners and receptacles in various designs. Many of these are designed to provide a quick-acting fastener for quick installation. The prior-art quarter-turn fastener have been provided in various head designs including oval head, wing head, flush head, knurled head, bail head, and notched head. Receptacles have likewise been provided in various designs, such as a clip-on receptacles, sealed receptacles, and spring-loaded press-in receptacles, of various types and designs.